Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Three
A large ice blue magical circle was below all four of the companions when they arrived, it then closing, it's existence ceasing. Now with the circle gone, all of them re-assumed their positions as before, but on the beaten dirt path in the middle of a forest. "A-ace... Mel..." Sterling sighed, embracing her two friends. Losing their mother caused severe pain in their hearts, even for Sterling. John Mitch even appeared to have been sad, although he was still unconscious. Ace felt that out of all the people who cared about him in the world, being only very few, his mother cared the most. Ace had realized something, through his tears and he stopped. His mother would want him to be crumpled on the ground like this. She would want him to get back up and avenge her death by killing that Goddess. He shared what he thought with them all out loud. "Mel," he comforted. "We can't sit here helpless anymore. We need to get back up and make sure mum's death wasn't in vain. She died for us to keep living, and so that is what we have to do. We have to keep living, all of us. Together." She soon stood, sharing bloodshot alabaster eyes with her brother. Hugging him, the adventurers tried to decipher where they were in the entirety of their realm, Alelanna. Melanie was the best hunter in the group, and so she used her commands to detect where we were. "By this seal it says that we are on the road to Fairwick, the capital of Rardonna Kingdom." Melanie grimaced. "The Rardonna Kingdom is the one furthest from Stonemeadow, isn't it?" asked Ace. "It is, but all the more reason to be persistent and tread through." smiled Sterling. The friends continued their trek through the scenic path, large deep green pine trees around them. These trees stood immensely tall, denoting that this forest was ancient. Around them they saw massive stone cliffs, previously large mountains, now etched with time and worn away. They could sense prowling upon the path, hidden behind boulders and trees. The friends approached a clearing in the large forest. Suddenly, a group of bandits emerged from behind the stones. They all had black bandannas, with an assortment of darkly colored hair. They all wore the same black vest with a large sickle scar etched into their bare chest. The only one who was different was their leader who had snow white hair and electric blue eyes which were capable of glaring into one's soul. He wore the black vest with a scar which resembled his family crest etched on is chest, and black pants with black steel boots, spikes on the front and back. "Give us your money." he maniacally smirked. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "Demon Fairy Queen, Sterling Titania..." "You must have me confused!" Sterling urged. "I think I would remember the face of my older sister, Sterling." "Is this true, Sterling?" John Mitch asked. She looked on in horror as her friends discovered her horrid past. She gave up the life of a bandit at age fourteen, but before that she was the older sister to a twelve year old thief, Nefarious. "I gave up being a thief, remember?" "And so you can give me Titania's Hammer, the family heirloom you stole from me." "I won't give it to you." "Then we'll kill you for it." Suddenly ten black magic seals appeared in front of one hand of each the thieves. They grew and pulsed and suddenly a large demonic illusion appeared. It grasped onto Ace and Melanie and it held them tightly in their hands. John Mitch was still partially injured, but he was ready to part-take in battle with his friend Sterling. "You try and get Mel and Ace down, I'll handle the thieves and killing the illusion." Sterling commanded. Her hair had now been spiked and cracked behind her, as if lightning was flowing through it. Her split personality had now been activated. Her normal, cheerful demeanor ended up with a cruel and sadistic smile, with narrowed eyes and a maniacal smile. She picked up her sterling silver hammer and swung it, hitting one of the thieves right in the side, shattering his chest and knocking him into another thief, then into a tree. "Daemon's Gate: Collapsed Fate." she uttered, each word her voice sounding more demonic. She slammed her hand on the back of a thieves head, then kicking another in the torso and another in the chin, huge black seals being formed where she struck, and where she struck had collapsed inwards as the corpses then fell into a large crater she made below them with her immense Gravity Magic powers. John Mitch had twirled his spear in his hand and unleashed it with a burst of golden energy around the spearhead, as he unleashed it through one of the demon's wrists, Ace falling to the ground in the huge hand. He pushed through the hand, and had escaped as the hand was reattached to the scarlet demon. The demon slashed it's hand and hit John Mitch away, but his spear managed to be stabbed through it's muscular hand. John Mitch was unconscious. It was all up to Ace. The duo that remained had to defeat the demon and the thieves, but the question was, could they do it? And would Sterling continue her killing spree? Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction